The completion of time sensitive and highly complex projects increasingly requires contributions from a geographically dispersed team of experts having specialized knowledge and/or uniquely relevant experience. In addition, the relative success or failure of such projects may rely on marketplace or business changes that occur dynamically during work on the project and may not be known to the project team. Although tools for enabling collaboration exist, those conventional tools are typically optimized for a particular type of work product and are designed to passively process the inputs provided by individual collaborators. There remains a need for a solution enabling real-time multidisciplinary collaboration for the successful management of complex projects in a dynamically changing project environment.